


With Or Without You

by StoryOfMathLife



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryOfMathLife/pseuds/StoryOfMathLife
Summary: (U2 - With Or Without You : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmSdTa9kaiQ) à écouter on repeat si vous aimez lire en musique.





	With Or Without You

 

_Dimanche 14 février 2016_

 

__ Point de vue de Loan_

 

Je presse le pas tout en regardant l’heure sur mon téléphone. 20h12. J’ai plus d’une heure de retard... Elle va m’en vouloir, mais à vrai dire je m’en moque. Pour le nombre de fois où elle me fait attendre parce qu’elle met plus de 3 heures à se préparer, elle peut me pardonner.

 

J’avance vers le restaurant où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous. Je ne vois personne m’attendre devant, elle doit sûrement être rentrée à l’intérieur du restaurant.

 

Un serveur vient vers moi et je lui indique ma réservation. **« Votre amie est partie il y a vingt minutes. Elle vous a laissé ceci »**. Il me tend une enveloppe. Je reconnais son parfum qui s’en dégage. **« Désirez-vous quand même dîner ? »** Dîner seul ne m’enchante pas tellement, mais je me suis donné tellement de mal pour avoir une réservation le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Surtout dans ce restaurant ! C’est le genre d’endroit où tu dois choisir à l’avance ton menu pour la soirée. Inutile de vous préciser que j’ai également déjà réglé l’addition… Tant pis pour elle, elle n’avait qu’à rester.

 

Le serveur m’accompagne jusqu’à ma table, en prenant le soin d’enlever le deuxième couvert. **« Préparez-moi un doggy bag pour le deuxième menu »**. Je ne vais pas gâcher ce repas. Je pourrais toujours le manger un soir dans la semaine, ou l’offrir à un SDF sur le chemin du retour.

 

En attendant mon entrée, je décide d’ouvrir sa lettre. Je déplie la feuille et commence à lire, tout en sirotant mon verre de vin :

 

_« Loan,_

_J’étais sûre que tu serais en retard pour ce soir, c’est la raison pour laquelle je t’ai préparé cette lettre au cas où. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour te parler de quelque chose dont nous aurions dû parler depuis longtemps déjà._

_Nous nous disputons à longueur de journée ces temps-ci, pour des choses de plus en plus futiles. J’ai remarqué que nous n’étions plus sur la même longueur d’ondes toi et moi. Je sais que tu misais sur cette soirée pour nous rapprocher tous les deux et oublier les mauvais moments. Mais ça ne suffira pas… Il faut se faire une raison, Loan. Ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant._

_Tu as fait une erreur. Tu m’as fait beaucoup de mal. L’erreur est humaine, je sais, mais je n’arrive pas à passer au-dessus. J’ai toujours peur que tu recommences._

_Je ne souhaite pas me séparer de toi, non. Je t’aime énormément, et tu le sais. Tu es mon amour, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Me séparer de toi sera comme me séparer de la moitié de mon âme. Mais j’ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça. Je te propose juste de faire une pause. Cela te permettra à toi aussi de réfléchir, je ne suis pas toute seule dans l’histoire._

_J’espère que tu comprendras, que tu ne m’en voudras pas, et que malgré tout tu m’aimes encore._

_Je t’embrasse,_

_Ellen. »_

 

Je ne m’y attendais pas. Je savais que ça n’allait plus trop entre nous ces derniers temps, mais pas au point qu’elle ne veuille plus de moi. Enfin, qu’elle veuille « faire une pause » dans notre relation. Mais on sait tous que c’est juste un prétexte pour que la rupture passe mieux, plus en douceur. Je l’ai bien compris. C’est fini entre elle et moi. Je tombe de haut.

 

Mon entrée arrive, mais je n’ai plus tellement faim. Je me force tout de même à manger quelques morceaux. Au goût, j’ai l’impression de manger une tarte au jambon et à l’emmental. Une quiche lorraine quoi, mais dit comme ça c’est beaucoup moins prestigieux. Et c’est beaucoup plus raffiné, mieux présenté, mieux équilibré au niveau des saveurs qu’une simple quiche lorraine. Ça explique son prix. J’appelle le serveur pour lui indiquer de mettre le reste en doggy bag aussi. J’aurais dû ouvrir la lettre chez moi, elle m’a gâché ma soirée.

 

Je remets ma veste et me dirige vers l’entrée du restaurant. En attendant mes menus, je regarde la salle. Tous ces couples me dépriment. En temps normal, je les aurais admirés, parce que c’est beau l’amour quand même. Ces mains qui se frôlent, qui se caressent tendrement. Ces yeux qui se dévorent, qui en disent plus que les mots. Ces déclarations d’amour… Ce n’est pas mon cas ce soir, alors je ne peux m’empêcher de les détester, tous.

 

Parmi toutes ces tables occupées par deux personnes chacune, je remarque tout de même une personne seule à la sienne. La place en face de lui est vide. Sa chère et tendre a dû lui poser un lapin à lui aussi. Je me sens moins seul d’un coup. Pourtant, il n’a pas l’air si perturbé que ça, il mange tranquillement son repas sans se soucier des autres personnes autour de lui. Il relève son regard vers moi. Je me détourne de lui, soudain gêné. Le serveur arrive à ce moment-là - Dieu merci - pour me remettre les sacs de nourriture. Je tente un dernier coup d’œil vers la salle. Le jeune homme seul me regarde toujours. Un petit rictus se forme sur mon visage, esquissant un petit sourire. Je lève mon poing dans sa direction en guise de soutien : « T’inquiète mec, on est dans la même galère ». Je lis sur son visage de l’incompréhension suite à mon geste, mais je ne relève pas et sors du restaurant.

 

En partant, je me retourne une dernière fois. **« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin »**. Et je pars.

 

 

_\- Ellipse d’un an -_

 

 

_Mardi 14 février 2017_

 

__ Point de vue de Loan_

 

Ils ont tous décommandé. TOUS. Le PSG joue contre le FC Barcelone ce soir. J’avais prévu de passer une soirée tranquille avec mes potes à boire des bières et à se goinfrer de cochonneries devant le match à la télé. Mais ce soir, c’est aussi la Saint-Valentin. Alors ils ont tous décommandé pour emmener leur copine au restaurant. Je suis dégouté.

 

Je n’ai personne à emmener moi. Si Ellen n’avait pas rompu avec moi il y 9 mois, je l’aurais emmené au cinéma ou à la patinoire, ou là où elle le souhaitait. Le destin en a décidé autrement. On a essayé pourtant de recoller les morceaux. Enfin… J’AI essayé. Ellen ne voulait plus continuer, elle n’en avait plus l’envie, ça se voyait. Je me suis acharné à la reconquérir, car je l’aimais encore. C’était se faire du mal pour rien. Elle m’a proposé qu’on reste amis mais c’est encore trop tôt pour moi. J’ai encore des images de nous deux dans notre intimité qui me reviennent par moment. J’ai besoin de faire le deuil de notre relation.

 

Je profite un maximum de mes amis pour me faire oublier nos 7 ans passés ensemble. 7 ans, ce n’est pas rien. Chaque soirée est une opportunité pour me vider la tête. Et celle de ce soir en faisait partie ! Mais je vais la passer tout seul, à ressasser tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie. Ce n’était pas du tout le but !

 

L’heure du match approche. Je suis installé sur mon canapé, ma télé allumée, une bière entamée dans la main. Ce match promet d’être grandiose, mais l’excitation n’est plus présente malheureusement. Je me sens encore une fois abandonné. Même si je comprends que mes potes veulent faire plaisir à leurs petites amies, je le vis quand même mal.

 

Et puis merde. J’en ai marre. J’éteins la télé, je prends ma veste ainsi qu’une écharpe et un bonnet, enfile mes chaussures et passe la porte de mon appartement. Je vais faire un petit tour en ville, je trouverais bien un bar où passer la soirée. Je marche doucement dans les rues de mon quartier. Je décide de prendre un chemin jusqu’au centre-ville un peu plus long, histoire de profiter de l’air frais en ce mois de février.

 

Une fois arrivé à destination, je rentre dans le premier bar que je vois. Ce dernier diffuse le match de ce soir. Plusieurs supporters sont là pour le regarder. Je commande une bière, m’installe sur un tabouret pour le regarder aussi sur un des écrans plats du bar. Aucune équipe n’a marqué pour le moment mais le jeu est intense, les joueurs se démènent sur le terrain.

 

Je me retourne pour commander une deuxième bière lorsque des cris de joies résonnent dans le bar. Le PSG vient de marquer. J’ai loupé l’action, mince ! J’applaudis tout de même et célèbre le but avec les supporters.

 

Le match se termine. 4-0 pour le PSG. C’était vraiment un bon match. Et j’ai passé une bonne soirée, il y avait une bonne ambiance. Je termine ma consommation en débriefant avec les personnes restées dans le bar puis je sors.

 

J’entreprends de rentrer chez moi, mais encore une fois je décide de faire un petit détour. L’air était suffoquant dans le bar… j’ai besoin de respirer un peu.

 

Quand j’y pense, je suis devenu quelqu’un de solitaire depuis qu’Ellen m’a jeté. Mes amis ne sont pas toujours disponibles, je me retrouve souvent à vagabonder seul, dans les rues de ma ville. Quand je ne suis pas dehors, je reste chez moi à zapper les chaînes de la télé. Il faudrait que je fasse de nouvelles rencontres mais ce n’est pas facile. Je ne sais jamais comment aborder les gens, et boire des coups dans un bar ne suffit pas pour créer quelque chose.

 

Je marche pendant une dizaine de minutes quand je me rends compte que je suis maintenant face au restaurant. Le fameux restaurant. Celui où je suis arrivé en retard. Celui où je n’ai pas trouvé Ellen. Celui où un serveur m’a laissé sa lettre. Celui où j’ai réalisé que tout était fini. Ça fait un an déjà. Wow, ça passe vite. Je regarde par la vitre, des couples y dîne encore tranquillement. Peut-être les mêmes couples que l’année d’avant, et celle encore d’avant. Les chanceux.

 

Je regarde ma montre, il est presque 23h00. Je m’apprête à partir quand j’entends la porte s’ouvrir. Un jeune homme en sort, seul.

 

**« Bonsoir »**

 

Il s’adresse à moi. Je le salue en retour. Il sort une cigarette qu’il porte ensuite à sa bouche, l’allume avec un briquet et recrache la fumée. Cet homme me dit quelque chose, je l’ai déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de me souvenir où… Cheveux coiffés en arrière laissant apparaître ses oreilles et le début de sa nuque, regard profond mais sombre, visage fermé presque froid. Il serait gardien d’un cimetière que je ne serais pas étonné. Soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi, ses yeux me frappent. Le restaurant… mais oui ! C’est lui que j’ai vu l’année dernière seul à une table. Il n’a pas l’air plus accompagné cette année.

 

**« Excusez-moi, on se connaît ? »**

 

Oh, mince. Je dois le gêner à le fixer comme ça.

 

**« Euh, non pas vraiment. On s’est croisé une fois. »** je réponds embarrassé.

 

Il me fixe et essaie sûrement de se souvenir de moi.

 

**« Ici.** Je l’éclaire en lui montrant le restaurant. **J’étais venu dîner mais je suis reparti. Avec plein de sacs de nourriture… »**

 

Il semble réfléchir puis ses yeux s’écarquillent un peu.

 

**« Oui, je me souviens vaguement de vous. »**

 

Il me sourit avant de reprendre une bouffée de nicotine.

 

**« Je peux vous en prendre une ? »**

 

Il acquiesce et me tend son paquet. Je le remercie après avoir allumé ma cigarette avec son briquet.

 

**« Je compatis. Deux fois, ce n’est pas cool.**

**_ De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**_ L’année dernière, vous diniez seul à votre table. Et cette année aussi apparemment, je vous ai vu sortir seul du restaurant. Je suis désolé pour vous. Ma copine m’a fait le même coup l’année dernière.**

**_ Qui vous dit que je devais être accompagné ? »**

 

Je me m’attendais pas à cette question.

 

**« Euh… comme c’est la Saint-Valentin, j’me suis dit que… enfin… la plupart des couples vont au restaurant ce soir-là et comme je vous ai vu seul à cette table, j’me suis dit qu’on vous avait posé un lapin… »**

 

Son regard s’assombrit légèrement. Je le vois reprendre ses esprits, puis il me répond.

 

**« Et bien non, perdu. Je suis venu dîner seul. »**

 

Je le regarde, il a l’air sérieux. J’me sens con. Terriblement con.

 

**« Oh, je suis confus. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je…**

**_ Il n’y a pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous n’êtes pas le premier à me faire la remarque.**

**_ Je m’excuse tout de même. Je n’aurais pas dû me mêler de votre vie et faire des conclusions trop hâtives. »**

 

Je baisse la tête, évitant son regard. J’ai honte, mon dieu. Moi qui voulait entamer la discussion, j’aurais mieux fait de me taire.

 

**« Donc… vous êtes seul aussi ce soir ? »**

 

Je me retourne vers lui. Il ose un sourire moqueur. Ok, je vois. C’est de bonne guerre.

 

**« Oui.**

**_ Votre amie n’est pas là ?**

**_ Non… Pas ce soir. Ni les autres soirs d’ailleurs... On a rompu.**

**_ Je suis désolé de l’apprendre.**

**_ Ne soyez pas désolé, vous n’y êtes pour rien. Je n’ai pas fait les bons choix, elle a voulu m’imposer des choses que je ne voulais pas, et vice versa. On était trop différents en fin de compte… Enfin, je ne vais pas vous déranger avec mes histoires.**

**_ Vous ne me dérangez pas. »**

 

Il me sourit très franchement. Cet homme est vraiment gentil. On ne se connait pas et il m’écoute parler de ma vie, de mon ex petite amie. Son regard s’adoucit. Il n’est pas si sombre que ça finalement. Juste profond, ce qui lui donne un air mystérieux.

 

**« Je devrais faire comme vous.**

**_ Que voulez-vous dire ?**

**_ Dîner seul le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Ou même tous les autres soirs de l’année. Emmerder tous ces couples qui sont heureux. Ou pas d’ailleurs, certains font semblant que tout va pour le mieux parce qu’ils ont peur de se retrouver tout seul. Je suis bien finalement, seul. C’est moins de prises de tête, moins de stress, moins de crises de jalousie, moins de disputes…**

**_ Si cela vous permet d’être vous-même et heureux, c’est peut-être une solution.**

**_ Peut-être. En tout cas, cette solution a l’air de fonctionner pour vous. »**

 

Il me regarde toujours mais ne répond rien. Son regard se perd dans le vide, derrière moi. Un taxi s’arrête devant nous. Avant de monter dans celui-ci, il me répond **« Pour ma part, je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Bonne soirée »**. Le taxi démarre, me laissant seul avec cette dernière phrase.

 

Je murmure un **« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Monsieur »** , et je pars.

 

 

_\- Ellipse d’un an -_

 

 

_Mercredi 14 février 2018_

 

__ Point de vue de Sully_

 

Je rentre vers le restaurant. Le même restaurant, comme chaque année. Je me dirige vers un serveur, indique ma réservation et on m’accompagne à ma table. Notre table habituelle, qui est devenue la mienne, pour moi tout seul. Je m’installe et le serveur me tend la carte du restaurant.

 

**« Votre ami ne va pas tarder à arriver** , me précise le serveur.

**_ Quel ami ?!** je m'offusque.

**_ Oui, Monsieur Wilson il me semble. Il nous a prévenu qu’il aurait un peu de retard. Ah, j’allais oublier ! »**

 

Il sort une enveloppe de l’intérieur de son costume et me la tend.

 

**« Il a laissé ceci pour vous.**

**_ Euh… je vous remercie. »**

 

Je lui prends l’enveloppe des mains, puis il repart à son poste, à l’entrée du restaurant. Mais c’est quoi cette blague ? Je n’attends personne. Et je n’ai été invité par personne. Et je ne connais aucun Monsieur Wilson… J’ouvre tout de même l’enveloppe, assez curieux. J’y découvre une lettre manuscrite.

 

_« Cher Monsieur Mystère,_

_Vous devez vous demander qui je suis et surtout pourquoi je m’invite à votre table ce soir._

_Premièrement, nous nous connaissons déjà. Nous nous sommes croisés, deux fois pour être exact. Nos échanges, aussi courts furent-ils, ont suffi à ma curiosité et j’aimerais en apprendre plus sur vous._

_Deuxièmement, je n’ai fait que penser à vous. Pendant un an. Vous m’aviez ému, et je n’avais qu’une envie : revenir en arrière et ne pas vous laisser repartir, dans ce taxi, seul. Vous m’avez appris une chose : se retrouver seul n’est pas une fatalité. Pour ma part, cela a été l’occasion de vous rencontrer. Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses._

_Troisièmement, et c’est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite m’inviter à votre table ce soir, j’aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Notre dernière conversation – qui était aussi la première – m’a beaucoup fait réfléchir. Je me souviens de vos derniers mots avant de partir : vous n’aviez pas eu le choix. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi, ce n’est pas le but de ma démarche. Je souhaite juste changer les choses, ne plus vous laisser seul, seulement si vous me le permettez. Tout le monde a le choix. Moi aussi j’ai le choix. Le choix de rester à terre et de ressasser inlassablement ma rupture ou le choix de me relever et de me battre pour vivre à nouveau ma vie. Et c’est que je veux : une nouvelle vie. Commencer quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de nouveau, écrire une nouvelle page... Avec vous. Seriez-vous tenté d’écrire les premières lettres, les premiers mots, avec moi ? Vous m’avez l’air vraiment gentil et vous m’intriguez beaucoup._

_Je n’ai alors qu’une chose à vous demander : acceptez-vous que je me joigne à vous ce soir ? En tout bien, tout honneur, rassurez-vous. Si vous refusez, je l'accepterais et je vous laisserais tranquille, vous n’entendrez plus jamais parler de moi._

_Je vous laisse le choix._

_Monsieur Nouveau Solitaire. »_

 

« Nouveau Solitaire ». Ce nom lui va bien. Je relève la tête et, bien évidemment, je le retrouve devant la vitrine du restaurant. Le jeune homme avec qui j’ai parlé en attendant mon taxi le 14 février dernier. Il me regarde, attendant sûrement une réponse de ma part, le feu vert pour me rejoindre. Il a l’air anxieux le pauvre.

 

Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Oui, j’ai apprécié parler avec lui, mais cela n’a duré que 10 minutes, pas plus. Je ne peux pas me faire une idée comme ça en quelques minutes. Après tout, je ne le connais pas.

 

Je suis quelque peu désorienté depuis que Caroline n’est plus là… c’était elle ma boussole. Avec elle, je n’étais jamais perdu. J'interagissais très peu avec les autres. Du moment que je l’avais elle, tout allait bien. Cela fait maintenant 6 ans qu’elle n’est plus là. Foutu cancer… J’ai été mis en mode survie depuis son départ. Je continue ma vie, mes habitudes, mes loisirs, mon travail, tout… mais sans elle. Elle est dans mon esprit, c’est comme si elle était avec moi. Ça me suffit. De toute façon, je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Si je l’avais eu, elle serait encore ici, à mes côtés.

 

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde dehors. Il est toujours là à m’attendre. Son visage se tord d’inquiétude. Il a l’air de plus en plus stressé. C’est ma faute. Je suis là à me perdre dans mes réflexions intérieures, alors forcément l’attente est insoutenable.

 

Après plusieurs autres minutes, à peser le pour et le contre de cette proposition, je me lève enfin. J’ai pris une décision. Après tout, ça ne m’engage en rien. Je n’ai rien à perdre, à part peut-être une bonne soirée si je refuse. Je préviens le serveur que je ne dînerai pas ici finalement, règle ma note et sors du restaurant.

 

Je le vois faire les cent pas sur le trottoir. Il s’arrête lorsqu’il m'aperçoit. Je m’approche de lui, et lui tends ma main. Il la regarde sans comprendre.

 

**« On n’a pas eu le temps de faire les présentations. Je m’appelle Sully.**

**_ Enchanté…** répond-il en empoignant ma main. **Moi, c’est Loan.**

**_ Enchanté Loan. »**

 

Il répond à mon sourire. Il commence à se détendre un peu.

 

**« Si vous êtes là en face de moi c’est que vous acceptez ma proposition ?**

**_ En effet. On peut se tutoyer, non ?**

**_ Euh… si v- tu veux.** Il rit nerveusement. **On rentre ?**

**_ À vrai dire, je ne souhaite plus dîner ici.**

**_ Comment ça ? Vo- tu avais bien réservé une table ici pour ce soir ?**

**_ Oui, c’est exact. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te joignes à moi à cette table... »**

 

Je le vois perdre son sourire, déçu et triste. Je me suis très mal exprimé… Il faut que je me rattrape.

 

**« Enfin, non ! C’est n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. Ce n’est pas que je n’ai pas envie de dîner avec toi… c’est que… pas à cette table… euh… j’ai eu l’habitude d’être accompagné par une autre personne et…**

**_ Pas de soucis. Tu me proposes quoi ? »**

 

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il n’y a plus de tristesse sur son visage. Il attend en souriant ma réponse. Il n’a pas cherché à en savoir plus… sur Caroline. Il a dû voir ma gêne, et est passé à autre chose. Je le remercie intérieurement pour ça.

 

**« Euh… J’avais pensé trouver un autre restaurant qui ne serait pas complet... un soir de Saint-Valentin !** Je me mets à rire, suivi de près par Loan.

**_ Effectivement, ce n’est pas gagné.** Son rire me transperce. **On pourrait commencer par se balader un peu, on trouvera bien de quoi manger sur la route. »**

 

Je le regarde intensément. Il a des yeux si bleus… Son idée me plait bien. Rien de tel qu’une petite balade pour apprendre à se connaître.

 

**« Ça marche. »**

 

Il me répond par un sourire éclatant à couper le souffle. Nous commençons à marcher, tous les deux, vers l’inconnu. Je sens que j’aime déjà cette soirée, cette nouvelle aventure.

 

**« Loan ?**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Joyeuse Saint-Valentin… Monsieur Nouveau Solitaire. »**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS sur le thème de la Saint-Valentin.
> 
> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si vous avez aimé.
> 
> (Peut-être y aura-t-il une suite... Maybe!)
> 
> Prenez soin de vous.
> 
> Math.


End file.
